ValerieXAsh: Fairys Ardor
by Miouta Uzumaki
Summary: What happens when fairies, can't hold in their lust on a mate they cant hold back on? You're about to find out! Lemon included
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey guys, this is just a one-shot, I just felt like doing, don't worry, I am still working on the other stories, but when I include action, it would take long, so I decided to just make a lemon One-Shot on this. So here we GO!

PS: I know some of you don't watch the Pokemon Anime, so you have no clue how she would look, or what's her motive, but I would look up an image, as an idea, and try to make her look hot. Also, I will try to stay canon to the show, the pairing is between Valerie and Ash. Ash:16, Serena: 15 Clemont: 17 Bonnie: 12

Lemon One-Shot: How a Fairy Fulfills Love with Lust

On their way to Laverre City, Ash had received the Thunder badge from Clemont, after his victorious win against his team, and evolving his Goomy, to Sligoo. "Man, I am so pumped! I can't wait to take on the Fairy-type gym!" The dirty Blonde short-haired girl Serena admired, how enthusiastic the Hazel eyed, Ash Ketchum was. 'I have trained myself for this moment to shine! For my dream! For Ash! And I will show it off in the next performance!' Clemont said aloud "Hey, Ash you know what match ups to go for against Fairy, right? "Of course, I do, go head on with Sligoo! And Hawlucha!" The other three and Pikachu stared at him in silence, thinking of what he just said to be the worst match up.

"You really do know how to screw up in your gym matches, don't you?" Bonnie mocked him for the stupid ideas he had. "Ash had a tear at his side, showing how embarrassed he was, "Come on, you know I'm kidding! 'How am I supposed to know this' and that I would definitely start with Fletchinder!" Suddenly, a woman approaches Ash, with a pick dress with skirt and tied up around the torso, while sleeves were overly large, and black leggings, and shoes. She had long black hair, and purplish-black eyes that glistened in the sunlight. "Oh no." Clemont feared the worst. Bonnie went up to her, on one knee, and announced, "Marry my brother, Clemont! S'il Vous Plait!"

But as she proposed, she walked towards Ash, inching up to his face, and looked at him carefully. "Hey! Marry my Bro-" Her sentence was stopped short, when Clemont, picked her off the ground, with his machine, blushing intensely,"Bonnie, how many times, do I have to tell you!? Not to ask other women to marry me, you're just too young, to know what's it like to be in a relationship! Introducing each other, she started, "Hi, my name is Valerie, I run the Fairy-type gym in Laverre City!" "Wow! Really! My name is Ash, from the Kanto region, and this is my buddy Pikachu! My friends are... "I know who they are Ash, Serena who does performances with her Fennekin, and Bonnie, and Clemont, who bicker each other as brother and sister, in the fifth gym. But I have already known about them, and _**I wanted to know more about you**_." She said that last one, in his ear in a seductive tone, and Ash started to blushing, Bonnie and Clemont gave a confused look to the two behind them, and Serena being able to hear what she said was jealous. 'I can't believe that bitch is trying to steal my Ash!' However, what Ash said after made her spine tingle at the thought of it. "Well, I'll be glad to make that arrangement, as long as I have my gym battle. "Fair enough, but unlike other gyms, this will have two parts, _**made especially for you**_ , as the battle being the 1st , and the 2nd is a secret, please follow me to the gym."

"Oh sorry, Ash," Ash looked back at Clemont, "What's the matter?" "I need to get some parts for my future inventions, and Bonnie, and wants to go shopping." "Hurry up, Clemont! I want to buy more pajamas!" "Coming Bonnie!" " Take Pikachu, Don't worry about us, me and Serena will go in the gym, and have fun shopping!" They waved each other goodbye, and he and Serena went inside the gym. Serena couldn't believe what she had saw. There were groups of girls everywhere, wearing different styles of kimonos. "Hanashe! Otsune! Please, prepare our guests with some tea."

"Yes Madam." The twins had said simultaneously, and brought back pastries, and tea. "Thanks Valerie!" Ash was excited, and wanted to fulfill his cravings. "Yeah... thanks," Serena said with disgust towards Valerie. She glared at Serena, with her returning the glare. 'Shes going to ruin the plan, she does seem to like this boy, better start soon.' "Let us start the gym battle." "Finally, I've been waiting to get it on!" As Ash and Valerie went in their positions, onto the assembled stadium, they threw out their Poke balls. Valerie chose Mawile, and Ash had chosen his Fletchinder.

"Wait! What are you doing? Ash, help!" Serena was being carried by group of girls, and thrown into a hot spring, where she felt nervous as the girls around her started admiring her body. "Wow, what big breasts, you have." "What!?" Another girl looked under, and lifted her skirt, "What cute panties you have!" Serena pulled down her skirt, "Stop! Stop being such perverts!" "Ah, but you must want the boy for yourself, right?" Serena did not answer and only looked away. The girls around her wanted to pleasure her, but shook them off. "Now, now Serena, keep acting like this, and I'll tell that handsome raven-haired boy about your feelings for him."

'No, anything but that,' she had been thinking, and decided to follow their will, "Fine, you win." 'Whether I use my Fennekin, or not I will still die from embarrassment, from Ash, knowing that I love him.' "Excellent, obey our girls." An orange haired girl in a blue swimsuit, came over, and started kissing Serena, groping her breasts as well, Serena couldn't help it, letting out cute moans, while, another girl from behind, felt her butt cheeks under her skirt, and two fingers rubbing her womanhood. Serena couldn't help it, and let out an orgasm. 'Ahh, my first orgy, I was saving that for Ash.' "There's more where that came from!" She snapped her fingers, and more girls came ready to pleasure her.

 _ **Meanwhile**_...

"Fletchinder, hang on!" Mawile was on point whenever she would land her bite, and it would slowly, cripple the the phoenix's wings, whom could still go on. Valerie was smiling, but on the inside thought, 'Please end this quickly! I want you so bad.' "Fletchinder! Flame charge, once more!" 'What could he possibly do, reusing that move?' "Mawile, fairy wind!" Mawile, kept meditating until the next moment, released a storm upon Fletchinder, "Fletchinder, change course!" What looked like, fairy wind being able to hit Fletchinder in time, the flame bird, changed direction, not towards Mawile, but Ash? "What are you doing, you;re going to get burned!" Valerie screamed out, and wanting the boy to pull back his decision. Ash didn't listen, he simply stood there, and formed a ramp with his hands, Fletchinder, skidded with his claws across Ash's arms, flipping 180 degrees, and charged at Mawile, faster than before, but with its chest facing up, and flew its wings open, engulfing Mawile in an embrace. "Fletchinder, use flame charge!"

As Fletchinder flew up high and back down fast, circulating Mawile's body with its flame, came flying down, but even when Fletchinder smashed the ground with Mawile, its mouth bit into Fletchinder's claws, breaking its fall with Fletchinder's body, but was weakened by the amount of flame absorbed, and Fletchinder held on to its life, and waited as seconds, passed, it was Mawile, who could not stand any longer. The referee stated, "Mawile is unable to battle, the winner is Fletchinder!" "Yeah! Fletchinder, you were great!"He hugged the bird comfortingly, but Fletchinder let out sad moans, as to what it did to its trainer. "What's wrong? Oh this? Don't worry, Fletchinder, these scars, and burn marks, are nothing, I would die for my Pokemon, and the ones I love, this is just a minor problem, Fletchinder hooted gratefully (Really? Thank you for putting you will on me, I hope we can do double battles, with Sligoo soon!). "Back to your Poke ball, and have a nice rest." "You did great Mawile, you deserve some rest." Valerie was amazed at what Ash did to ensure a win, and went to see Ash. "Alright, come on out-, huh?"

Valerie was staring at Ash, and coming towards him, put her hand beneath her shirt, 'Hm, he such a toned body for being so young, I must have him!' "Wait, it was only a one-on-one? We are already going to the second part now?" "Correct, we must hurry, or else you won't get your badge, follow me." "What!" Ash hurried to where Valerie was going, but was confused when he found the room, "What am I supposed to do her, and why do you look red?" Valerie had a crimson red blush on her face, and stuttered to what she was eagerly waiting to do. There was a bed with the softest form of cloth, made from Cottonee, and Valerie signaled Ash to lay on the bed, did as he was told to get the badge, Valerie went next to the bed, and activated a secret switch by her dresser. Ash's arms, and legs were chained down, not being able to do anything, "What is this test supposed to be!? What are you going to do to me." "With you chained, and that girl, Serena, in the hot springs, I have you all to _**myself**_." While telling him that, she had taken a knife to use, and inched closer to him as she slowly took off her clothes leaving underwear on, "Help! Serena, anyone! HELP!" But no came to his aid, instead he was left terrified, as Valerie put the knife on his chest, slowly teared his jacket and shirt he was wearing, and cutting out his jeans as well, leaving him with his boxers, for what appeared to be his shaft, remained big, and hard. "My, my what do we have here," Valerie held his manhood, and started kissing him, as well, inserting her tongue as well, to fight for dominance, when Ash, tried to resist. "There's no need to resist from me, you will be kept here." Valerie, let go of him, looking and started to rip off his boxers, admiring his huge manhood, placing it between her cleavage, and started to suck him off. Ash wanted to ignore this feeling but couldn't he was too absorbed, in how it felt so pleasurable, and it didn't stop there... She started fondling his balls, caressing them slowly, and and her tongue welcomed his penis, as she started to deep throat.

She was sure, to not let this go to waste, and her tongue, embraced his cock. "You have such a gifted penis, I want more of you, and I'll make you want more of me!" "NO! Stop Valerie! I'm about to cum! You can't intake my semen load, I masturbate from Serena, and the load is too huge, this much pleasure will choke you!" At the hearing of Serena, she was a little mad, and this time took the whole shaft in, going in and out slowly, licking every part of his manhood, making sure that when he cums, she will swallow his huge load. She kept going, as she licked around the tip of his penis, and let go only to put her womanhood on top of Ash, forcing him to succumb to her Sexual desires, in a 69 position. He started to finger her, in and out, licking her around her vagina, and went inside, trying to pierce in her womanhood straight through.

"Oh, Ash! Swallow my orgasm, and I'll swallow your cum!" He did as he was told, not being able to stop her, swallowing her juices little by little. His load was huge, and she had drunk it all in one gulp gripping his penis, til she suddenly spoke. "Now, we go to the final part, I will start riding your hard penis! And do it in the missionary position, where we can vividly see each others naked bodies, and go at it until, you have no more semen to reproduce for a year!" "No, anything but that!" Ash's face turned dark red, for an instant, he was sweating like a Machamp would, carrying weight ton after ton. Valerie started wrapping her arms around him, and slammed his lips with a succulent kiss, and whispered into his ear, "You can't stop me! I will take your virginity, Ash Ketchum!" Ash could feel her slimy walls inside her, she has such a great beautiful face, that he can't overlook, and they were staring at each other in bliss, now Valerie had bent down, still moving her hips to match Ash's thrusts, and took Ash up, now he was holding her by the shoulders, and couldn't feel anything but great ecstasy, as he was being dominated by Valerie. "Oh, Ash I'm going to orgasm soon, please cum inside me!" "Ash couldn't stop this was feeling too good, and they had both screamed, and feeling each others load. Valerie started licking away her juices, as well as Ash's semen, and kissed him with that mixture, and they lay beside each other in bed.

After an hour, Valerie got up, leaned close to Ash, and asked him, "Ready for round two?"


	2. New Fanfiction Notice!

Hey, everyone! There's a new fanfiction for this pairing, AshxValerie! here's the link: s/12065947/1/Fairy-s-Ardor-Intense-Lechery

Be wary, however read the synopsis, and background, before you tread the dark path that is a yandere Valerie...

Enjoy!


End file.
